Ishalya Westcroise
Ishalya is the daughter of an Alterac diplomat and his High Elf wife. Sister to Jenshia Westcroise and descendent of the Eablorn Wolfmaiden History Early Life Ishalya was born ten years before the Orc's first arrived on Azeroth, as the daughter of Wexlan Westcroise and Alisha Sunseeker. At the time Wexlan was working as a diplomat for the Kingdom of Alterac in Stormwind City and Alisha was living in the city as a merchant. The romance that followed saw the pair married in a small service at Northshire Abbey. Ishalya was born in Stormwind City about six years later as the younger sister to Jenshia. She grew up in comfort and was schooled like many other children of wealthly and noble families. However she would still be little more than a child when Stormwind came under attack from the Orc's. After the first attack against the city failed, Alisha took Jenshia north to Wexlan's family home in Alterac, leaving Ishalya with her father . Wexlan remained in the city and died during the City's fall. Ishlaya followed the refugees north and was cared for in Southshore until being reunited with her Mother and Sister in Alterac. Second War As Jenshia was sent to Dalaran to train as a Mage, Ishalya remained in Alterac with her mother and was remained there during the Kingdoms fall. Witnessed her mothers death and was taken by a local priest to Lordaeron for her own safety. Ishalya studied the Holy Light for years, but found her interest more in the magic arts. Ishalya was forbidden to do so however and remained in Capital City for many years until she decided to move to Silvermoon. Silvermoon In Silvermoon, Ishalya studied the arts of Frost magic as well as some basic weapon skills. The Second War had enforced the idea that it was best to be prepared to fight. Ishalya showed a good level of skill, but was unable to afford the cost of further training and so joined the Navy as a marine. She would rise to the rank of Chief Pretty Officer by the time Quel'Thalas was invaded by the Scourge. Third War During the course of the Third War, Ishalya would serve in Jaina Proudmoore's fleet that left the shores of the Eastern Kingdom and would remain in Theramore during its founding and the years that followed. She started to contact her sister again but this proved to be unwise as she had taken a strong liking to the Titans rather than the Holy Light. The two fell out over these matters on an number of events. When Jenshia sent news she was researching the Wolfmaiden, Ishalya got interested. Crown of the Wolfmaiden When Jenshia finished the crown and reunited the stone, she gave the Crown to Ishalya who began to seek a way to reclaim their family's birth right. She began to mix the arts of war and magic in hope to restore Alterac to their hands. Category:Horde Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Half Elves